Draconic Flame Rises
by Leo The Epic Writer
Summary: Kirito isn't a loner anymore as he teams up with Leo and company to defeat sword art online! Plz go easy on meh this is my first fanfic


During the sword art online beta 1000 people got in. A kid named Kyle got into the beta and went by the name Leo and got high in floors thanks to a teenager with short black hair with the SAO name Kirito after the beta they met up and hung out for a while while waiting for the release of sword art online they met up and decided that they would both play sword art online together

"…" Is a speech

'_Die!"_ Is a thought

**Nighmare Rain!** is a Sword Skill

**LEO: I DON"T OWN SAO! IF I DID THIS WOULD BE THE REAL SAO**

=========When SAO Releases=========

'One O'clock'

"Link Start" Both Kirito and Kyle spoke calmly and entered SAO as their body's normal functions started disable. Once in Sword art online they met up and trained until he got high level. When Leo was looking through his skills he saw duel wielding and hid it. He decided to keep it hidden and train it in secret. He noticed that the skill disappear and was replaced with the unique skill Sword Unlock. When returning to town then leaving out again,the boys met Klein a 24 year old with a curved blade. Kirito and Leo introduced Klein to the sword skills and thought him about the game. After so Klein wanted to log out to go eat going to the menu and trying to log out the fact that the log out button was not there. He tried many ways to log out but in the end he couldn't. All of them then got force teleported and then they met in town square which was full of other players. After everyone was there,Kayaba Akihiko the creator of SAO and the nerve gear was formed in the sky and decided to explain the situation.

"Hello,I am Kayaba Akihiko and welcome to my world."He spoke with authority and continued to speak.

"As most of you have noticed the log out button in the menu is gone. This is not a bug. I repeat,this is not a bug but rather a feature of sword art online."He continued on speaking as everyone gasped.

"The goal of sword art online is to go through every boss and every floor and reach the boss on floor 100 and defeat it. This is the only possible way of beating SAO." Everyone shouted as Kayaba continued."If someone from the outside world tries to remove the nerve gear it will transmit microwave signals to the brain which will fry your head,stop your heart and thus end your life."Leo and Kirito then thought of the nerve gear and saw what was meant when Kayaba said it.

"If your health drops to 0 the same output from the previous explanation will occur."(not considering the bonus item from the Christmas boss.)

When this happened Kirito and Leo knew he didn't lie so they ran towards the next town to go to the next town. Later the boys found a quest and completed it to get a sword which was later upgraded to +8. After this they trained day and night and gained a high level. (Around level 10-20) The next day they went on their own to get stronger when a mid level field boss (This is about level 8 while the girls are level 4.) was attacking a few low level girls trying to get to the next town. Leo rushed in and used a sword skill. **Hraaahh Horizontal Slash!**After taking out one the minions went after him. **Virtical Slash!** then chained into another sword skill"**horizontal slash!** Leo charged and took them out trying to end it. After taking the monsters out he helps the girls to town. ( Kirito and Leo had decided to be know as The Twin Swords which they got from the Beta Test)

One girl finally spoke up while shaking a bit in fear from almost dying and looking at Leo "A-Arigatou for saving us."He noticed how shy she was and told her that he won't hurt her or let her looked up and smiled.'_Maybe he isnt so bad? Maybe he just is a guy who is helpful although he does look like a beta tester and he looks like he knows the place fairly well._'Ruby thought as she continued walking with them. She noticed Valkyrie clinging to Leo a lot. She giggled to herself as she noticed her blond haired friend had a thing for the Tactician.

Her friend spoke up "Is it true your one of the Twin Swords?"Leo nodded his head then asked for there names. Twin Sword was the term Kirito and Leo got from a group of people that saw how in tune him and Kirito were when fighting. Kirito dressed in all black with white outlines while Leo wore the opposite.

"I-I'm Ruby."She said shyly."I'm Valkyrie." Her friend said."I'm Leo the Solo one handed Twin sword."He smiled and took them to the town.

He opened a trade request to Ruby and she accepted.

To make sure she wouldn't be in too much danger he gave her strong armor and weapons so she could survive. He noticed that she used a dagger so after the trade,she had a jagged edge **dagger** with light leather armor and high resistance. The Dagger had been upgraded to +10, the armor had +15 and was very defensive.(Not good enough for bosses later) Valkyrie was given a +14 rapier ,although she plans on switching to katana skills later, along with +11 armor. The reason for giving Valkyrie better items that focused on attack was because of the fact that Valkyrie was a fast attacker and strong. She had high defense so the armor given to her wasn't as strong as Ruby's. Ruby's dagger was made to help her take out enemies as fast as she could and help her jold them off and give Valkyrie an opening to attack. After the trade they met up with Kirito and Girl in a hood.

"Leo what's up man?"Kirito waved as he drew closer. Kirito explained the raid boss meeting and how the boss has been revealed. Kirito and Leo laughed at the fact that they didn't know about the bosses name until now. (They had found the boss room while grinding almost defeated it but decided to let the raiding party do it) They kept the joke on the inside and they changed topics. Leo and Kirito had forgotten about Ruby and Valkyrie.

Leo chuckled nervously as Valkyrie was staring holes into Leo. "Sorry 'bout that. Kirito this is the Team Gem Judgment." He used the definitions of their names to make a team name. After a bit of introductions they decided to turn in for the night. The next day they headed to the boss room and Leo had a plan running through his mind. He told Kirito Ruby and Valkyrie the plan.

"Ok now we will show the world that we can survive!" Diabel opened the doors and Kirito Ruby Valkyrie and Leo rushed in ignoring Diabel's plan. "Diabel change of plans my team and I are going to finish this just had hold off the sentinels."

They rushed in as Kirito was behind it Chaining sword skills into a 16 move combo before stopping to regain stamina. Ruby was Slicing hard at it's leg doing tons of damage

Valkyrie was using linear on the bosses tail while Leo was trying to block the attacks and get critical hits on the head.

Diabel noticed the bosses health reached red it switched to a Talwar! Leo yells " Get back that's not a NoDaichi! That's a fucking Talwar!"

Everyone jumped back except ruby because she was too slow as the boss gave her a major slash slicing her in half before she broke into millions of polygons and dissapeared.

Leo was pissed.." Alright that's it. I'm going to kill this bitch..!"

He dashs toward the boss as it jumps into the air "** DIE! " Sword skill: SLANT!**

He did a diagonal slash on the boss knocking it down to the floor as it was in the air too

Leo jumped back and grabbed Valkyrie as him asuna and Kirito all stood up. They rushed the boss as Leo felt something snap in him he jumped up as he disappeared in a flash ( Think of Hiraishin from naruto It will be known as Passive skill: Hirashin) He then felt his power boost by 200 percent as he though Sword skill 0: Getsuga Tensho

A Crimson Wave of energy was sent at the boss breaking the sword and buckler. Leo then yelled:Now!

Asuna had attacked the boss earlier and called her name." Kirito,Asuna, Valkyrie let's finish this sucker!. Kirito ran at the boss and took off blocked its sword skill with a similar then used a sword skill and jabbed Illfang a few times. After that Leo came in and combo'd. **Diagonal slash! Horizontal Slash! Vertical Slash! The boss had little health left after this.**

"Alright Kirito one last attack to end this! Let's go wild!" Leo shouted,they charged the same Diagonal and jumped at the boss " HRAAAAAAHHHHH!" With that attack the boss had an X slash on its chest running to its back,battle had been over.

Everyone congratulated them on their win. They had gotten 2 Rare boss drops. The out of the cheering someone shouted

"Why?!" Kibou shouted slightly crying "Why did you let Diabel die?!" He then realized as if Leo's last move wasn't proof"...you're beta testers..you both knew the boss techniques and hid them!" Leo noticed a hidden skill called** Sword Skills of Divinity** and **Divinity **when Leo looked at the information on them it said

Divinity

Passive boost: 200% to all except agility and stealth which have a 1000% boost and grants Sword Skills of Divinity Thanks to your past worlds

Sword skills of divinity

Grants a large amount of Skills that shouldn't be available to anyone but you because of your past and the worlds you have been in. Leo smirked as he had a devious smile. (This is gonna be like a preview to the actual story when i'm writing it in the fanfiction series i'm making)

Leo and Kirito decided to improvise.

"Hahahahah" Kirito and Leo laughed " Don't confuse me with those low-level noobs you guys are better then them. Me and Leo here got to the highest during the Beta Test. We knew the bosses techniques because we fought enemies on higher floors with more sword skills. We know more then any info broker could ever tell you. Kirito equiped the cloak of midnight and Leo equipped the cloak of daybreak. They got their second nickname there. The Beaters. They walked off without another word Kirito and Leo told Asuna and Valkyrie to meet someone you trust and if they ask you to join don't turn them down theres a limit to things you can do as a solo player. After the sudden turn of events Asuna and Valkyrie grew strong...But how strong?

========≠==========°°=°°==/\/\\*******

_**Leo:**_ **Alright thats a rap i'm happy i got to finish this and please review so i can get more motivation i'm a fairly new writer and could use some tips. i might end up making a fairy tail fanfic tell me some pairings for this and that. R&amp;R plz Peace!**

**Having a poll to decide the shipping for this fanfic and i want ya to go vote. :D Later\**

**Leo: Next time me and Kirito are gonna meet some guys who make us join there guild then Kirito falls in looooooovvveee *laughing***

**Kirito: I swear i'ma kill you later...**

**Leo: -Freezes them both- There.. Bye b4 they wake :D**

**Also Leo Will Soon be known as the Speed God and will be the fastest player from the beta cuz his stats glitch. Remember Kirito got duel weilding for being able to react fastest. not being the fastest. Get dem facts straight.**

**Kirito: I'M FREE NOW DIE! STARBURST STREAM!**

**Leo****: GM STATUS IMMORTAL OBJECT LETS GO DIVINE BLADE KAMEHAMEHAA! *About to stab Excalibur into kirito***

**Kirito: Umm *turns Chibi* Spare me... *pouts in a desperate attempt.***

**Leo:*stops the kamehameha* jk * blows Kirito threw the sky***

**Damn now i gotta fix that hole soon**

**Leo: *hirashin to the computer* Starting NOW **


End file.
